The Will-User of Luna Nova
by The Third Narrator
Summary: Legendary Mage of Albion: Garth wandered through the forests of Samarkand. He encountered his old enemy who was supposedly killed by the Hero of Bowerstone: The Commandant. The Commandant used a powerful spell against Garth, intending to kill him. But instead, transporting him in from of a school in a different universe. He meets a young girl named Akko. (Artists for hire)
1. Chapter 1

After helping young Sparrow defeat Lucian. I have left back to my homeland Samarkand, bringing my ally Reaver along the way.

When we arrived, he left to a nearby pub as I left to a forest to practice my Will-Power. I created a fireball in my hand and created a ball of lightning in the other. "Hmmm..." I merged the two elements together, making them into a combined spell.

"GARTH!" Shouted a deep, grunt-like voice.

I turn around to see a pale, bald man with shards poking out of his head. He wore a black cloak and wielded a sinister, looking long sword. I stood up and glared at him, "the Commandant." I gritted my teeth.

"You thought you and that stupid girl can kill me?! YOU WERE WRONG!" Commandant bellowed. I glared at the evil creature creating a fire and lightning spell, getting ready to attack.

The Commandant created this unnatural sphere of energy I've never felt before. "Impressed, Garth?!" He asked, "After upgrading my abilities with pieces of the destroyed Shards, I've learned new spells!"

I was too shocked to say anything. "Now... DIE!" He slammed the sphere to the ground, creating a large bright blue wave that headed towards me.

I tried to outrun it with a time spell, but I was already too late. I got hit by a wave and felt my entire body burning. I screamed in agony. I saw nothing but brightness which then changed to darkness.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a different location. I stood up and looked around. It looks like I was in a town. I heard a loud horn sound which slightly startled me. I look behind myself and saw a metal vehicle with a wheel and a man was inside, he poked his head out of the window. "Move out of the road!" The man shouted. I did what he said as he and other metal vehicles drove past me.

The place looked really different from Albion. Where am I? I thought to myself. I started to explore the town, seeing people wear clothes that I've never seen before. A few people made odd looks at me while others shouted 'nice cosplay, dude'. I don't know what either those words meant.

As I walked around, I saw a tower with tree branches coming out of it. I sensed magical energy from it, so I walked towards it. For some reason, it reminded me of Brightwood Tower back in Albion. When I got to the tower, I went inside it and looked at the ceiling, only to see a bright portal.

This is where the energy is from. I thought to myself. I looked at the walls that had vines and a young girl climbing... wait... what?

I looked at the girl who was climbing towards the portal. She grabbed a vine until it ripped, causing her to fall down. I immediately used force magic to gently land her on the floor.

"Young lady, you could've hurt yourself," I said to her. She shot up and looked at me in awe. "A-Are you a wizard?!" She asked with excitement. I wasn't used to people being excited about my powers since people were afraid our kind in Albion. "I'm a mage." I corrected. The young girl continues to stare at me like I'm a hero.

"My name is Akko Kagari! What's your name?" She asked. I blinked at her, not being used to the excitement.

"My name is Garth," I answered.

Akko smiles brightly, but immediately changed to a frown when she looked up at the portal. She smiles again and looks at me.

"Can you get me up there?!" She requested. I raised a brow at her after looking up at the portal. "Why?" I asked her.

"Because I'll be late for the matriculation ceremony at Luna Nova! And if I am late, I'll get expelled!" She answered loudly.

"Luna Nova?" I asked. She nodded. I was about to ask what that is but instead started lifting her up. "I'll come with you." I started hovering up from the floor and up to the portal with Akko.

When we entered the portal, we were flying through what it looked like a tunnel. I was used to travelling like this while Akko was screaming in fear. I chuckled at the girl as we flew through the fabric of the space and time.

After seeing a bright light. I found myself standing in front of a large castle-like academy. "OK, Akko. We're here." I looked to my side and only to see what looks like a bag. "Oh, no..."

I tried to look around if she was anywhere nearby, but she was nowhere to be found. I look at the bag and remembered practicing sightseeing magic when I was in Brightwood. I took the bag and focused on my will.

I closed my eyes and opened them and saw Akko's perspective, she was with a girl wearing glasses and another girl with pale skin. I sighed in relief that she wasn't alone, but I was concerned that she was in a place that reminded me of Wraithmarsh.

I was gonna go back to get them, but I didn't know how. Knowing from what the two girls were wearing, they are probably witches and would know how to get out of there.

I walked towards the academy, focusing on my own goal. Figuring out where I am and how to get out of here. I saw another portal with an odd symbol on it and decided to enter.

When I entered the portal, I found myself in what seemed to be the main hall. I was surrounded by older and younger girls. They all stared at me in shock. The young girls were murmuring to one another while the older women stared at me.

The woman that was standing at a podium pointed at me, "who are you?" The woman questioned.

"My name is Garth. Do not worry, I'm not here to-" I find myself tied up by ropes. I look at the older ladies that aimed wands at me. "This is really unnecessar-"

"Bring him to my office for questioning." The older lady from the podium ordered as a witch with dark blue hair, red eyes and wore glasses walked towards me. She looked shy. She pulled out a wand and prepared to cast a spell.

"That won't be necessary," I said, creating a mystic blade to cut the ropes, freeing myself. The witches looked at me in shock while some of the students were in awe or frightened. I looked at the dark blue haired beauty. "You may escort me now."

The woman gulped and nodded and started walking as I followed from behind. Neither of us spoke the entire walk. We walked in a room that I assumed was the old woman's office.

"M-Make yourself feel comfortable." She stuttered. I nodded and took a seat that was across from the desk.

"Thank you." I thanked politely.

The room was quiet and I felt the awkward presence between me and the woman. I look at her and noticed she was staring at me. She immediately looked away.

"May I ask where I am?" I asked the woman. She looks back at me, "Y-You're in the Luna Nova Witch Academy." She answered.

"I know that but where in the world exactly." I looked at the wall and saw a world map on the wall and noticed something odd about it. I stood up and walked closer to the map. My eyes widen in shock, seeing that Albion wasn't there.

"This isn't right," I said to myself.

"Is-Is there a problem?" The woman asked.

"Where's Albion?"

"Albion?"

"It's supposed to be right here." I pointed at a country that was called 'Great Britain'. "A-And my homeland Samarkand was supposed to be here." I pointed at a country named 'Saudi Arabia'.

"Sa-Samarkand is a city in Uzbekistan." She said to me.

"I never heard of it," I replied. I looked at her and she made an odd expression like she realized something.

"You're not from this world." She stated. I start getting a flashback from when the Commandant attacked me in the forest. "That can't be possible..." I said in disbelief.

The door was slammed open as the other witches came in. "We have a lot of questions for you to answer, sir!" said the old woman from before.

I created mystical blades and pointed them at the witches that barged in. "After you answer my questions."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for this story in a while. Here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think.**

"Now, I'm gonna put away the blades, if you tell me what's going on," I said, keeping the mystic blades in the air.

"This isn't a place for violence." An old woman said. I look at her.

"And you are?"

"I am headmistress Holbrooke." The old woman introduced. "Now can you please put away the mystic swords so we can talk with civility?"

Garth sighed as the swords disappeared. The headmistress nodded. "Now let's talk."

* * *

After some talking with the witches. They allowed the will-user to stay at the academy until they figure out how to bring him back to his world. But, he'll have to be a professor for a new curriculum called 'defence magic' to keep away any strange attention towards him. It's a class where he teaches students how to cast certain spells to protect themselves in dire situations. It may be difficult for Garth since he only knows 'Will' not light witchcraft. Garth doesn't use a wand, so, it may be difficult to demonstrate spells.

Garth was walking with the dark blue haired woman from before and started a conversation with her. "I haven't gotten your name," He said to her.

She looks at me while carrying a bunch of large books, "oh, my name is Ursula Callistis." She answered.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Callistis," Garth replied politely.

"You can just call me Ursula, Garth." She said.

"From what I've heard from the other witches, you're mentoring a new student?" He asked.

Ursula looks at Garth and nodded, "her name is Akko."

"Akko?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She's the reason why I'm here," Garth answered. "She had trouble getting into the portal, so I helped her out."

"That's really kind of you," she smiled at him. Ursula looks down at the bag Garth was holding. "What's in the bag? Garth looks down at the bag he was holing.

"Oh. This is actually Akko's," He answered. "I plan on giving it back to her whenever I see her."

"I can give the bag to her if you want me to." She offered. Garth looks at her with a raised brow, looking at the many books she carried and back to her gaze.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded at him. When she attempts to take the bag, she starts to lose balance because of the many books she was carrying. When she started to fall, he immediately caught her by putting his arm over her stomach and pulling her back on her feet as he used a force spell to levitate the fallen books in midair.

"Are you all right?" Garth asked.

Ursula blushed as she felt his arm pressing against her stomach. "I-I'm fine." She stammers. Garth unwraps his arm from her stomach and stacks all the books she dropped onto his open palm.

"I'll hold these for you." Garth said to her.

"N-No, it's fine—I can-"

"I insist." Garth walked with Ursula to her classroom. They went inside as Garth puts the stack of books on her desk.

"Thank you, Garth." Ursula thanks him.

"Your welcome," he says simply as he approached the exit.

"Oh. Garth wait!" Ursula shouts, stopping him from leaving as he turns around to face her. She walked up to him and handed him a book. Garth looks at this.

"What is it?" Garth asked as he examines the book.

"It is a spell book, for the class you will be teaching." Ursula answered. Garth looks at her and smiled.

"Thank you." This caused Ursula to smile back.

"No problem."

Garth nodded at her before leaving.

 **Somewhere in the city**

"Where the hell am I?" The Commandant asked himself as he looked around in the modern area. Citizens in clothing he does not recognize stare at him. He ignores them and began walking as they whisper about him being a 'cosplayer'.

The Commandant walked into an alley as he felt the presence of being followed. He stopped walking as he turned around to see three men in their twenties pointing knives at him.

"Give us your wallet." One of the men said.

The Commandant raised a brow, staring at them with his dead eyes. "What did you say?" He questions with a dark voice.

"I said 'give us your wallet'," he repeated. "Unless you wanna get stabbed."

The Commandant couldn't help but chuckle. "Whatever it is you seek from me, asking won't help," he looks at them with a mark of death. "Take what you want from me."

The three men growled as they charge at him. The Commandant grabbed the first man by the arm and broke it. Tossing him aside, he opens his palms with both hands and released balls of fire at the other two. Burning them alive. He turns to face the last man left.

"Your cockiness has brought misfortune upon you," the Commandant materialized a mystical whip in his hand. "Now I'm gonna hit you. And you're gonna thank me."

 **Back at Luna Nova Academy**

"Greetings, young ladies," Garth says as he faces the audience of youthful children. He turns around and uses a spell to spell his name with mystic writing on the board. "My name is Garth, I'll be teaching you how to use your magic to defend yourself."

The students looks at him in confusion. One girl with glasses raised her hand. Garth points at her. "Yes, uh..."

"Lotte Jansson." The girl introduced.

"Yes. What's your question?"

"Are you a warlock?" She asked him.

"Umm, no."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a will user."

"What's 'will'?"

Garth sighs. "This is gonna be a long day."


End file.
